PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Community?academic partnerships are a well-established mechanism for enhancing community health and reducing health disparities. Specifically, community-based participatory research is an assets-based approach where communities, public health practitioners, and academicians work together to identify issues, mobilize resources, and implement solutions to improve health and promote health equity. Importantly, the Institute of Medicine, the National Institutes of Health, and the Clinical and Translational Science Awards have emphasized community-based participatory research and equitable community engagement in all phases of research. However, the writing, translation, and dissemination phases of research often do not involve the community. Through this proposal, the Community-Based Public Health Caucus of the American Public Health Association will maximize the resources and convening opportunities afforded by the 2017 American Public Health Association Annual Meeting in Atlanta, GA as a catalyst to train and support the needs of community partners locally, nationally, and globally in effective community-based participatory research dissemination. This conference will provide a platform for community partners, including youth, to build their capacity to engage in the writing and dissemination processes of research. Community organizations and their academic partners will share best practices and protocols they have established for collaborative writing with a national audience. The aims of this proposal are to: 1) host a full day Writing and Dissemination Institute for community members and organizations focused on peer-reviewed publications, social media, and other alternative dissemination methods; 2) maximize the resources and opportunities afforded by the 2017 American Public Health Association Annual Meeting to build the capacity of community?academic partners in community-based participatory research; and 3) establish a peer mentoring/support program by matching community partners who have limited research experience with community partners who are experienced in conducting and disseminating research. This proposal builds on the Community-Based Public Health Caucus? sixteen years of experience mentoring community partners, disseminating results, and building skills in community-based participatory research. The goals of the proposal are to increase community partners? capacity to contribute to manuscripts for peer-reviewed publication, improve community and academic partners? abilities to use social media and technology to communicate effectively with a broader audience, and to increase all partners? appreciation of the role of youth leaders in community-based public health research and dissemination. Ultimately, the proposed activities will help develop the knowledge, skills, peer relationships, and support systems needed by community partners to reduce health disparities in their communities by participating as equal partners in community-based participatory research.